Mario vs Robin
Description Nintendo vs DC! Two fictional characters that are famous! Which one will win in DBX? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX!!! Intro (Location: Titans Tower Rooftop) Robin stood atop on the Titans Tower in the middle of the night, as the others were asleep then Robin couldn't stop worrying about Slade, as a few minutes passed by a Green Warp Pipe appeared behind Robin and a plumber in red jumped out of the warp pipe, Mario got on the roof and Robin stared at him. Robin starts thinking that Mario could be someone who is working for Slade. Fight Mario and Robin prepared for a battle. Robin gets his staff out and hits Mario with it, as Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and summons fire from his hands, and he throws fireballs at Robin. Which Robin managed to dodge, Mario walks up to him and shoots 1 fireball at his back. Robin realized until he throws a bomb at Mario and he as well throws fireballs at the bomb, it exploded and Mario lost his fire powers. Mario bashes Robin in the head with his hammer, until Robin hits him with his staff causing Mario to fall back a few inches, so Mario throws a punch in Robin's face and he then equips his Ice Flower. Robin prepares his smoke pellet and Mario summons ice from his hands, the smoke pellet exploded leaving Mario unable to see where Robin went, Mario throws iceballs towards Robin, as the smoke was still around Mario coughed a little, and Robin throws explosive discs at Mario who destroys them with iceballs. Robin stares in shock as his explosive discs were frozen, but Mario looks at Robin and he grabs Mario with his grappling hook, then Mario loses his power and Ground Pounds on Robin on his chest. Robin throws multiple birdarangs at Mario as he catches them and throws them back, then Mario reflects the birdarangs with his cape, sending them back over to Robin. Robin was confused how Mario reflected them, and Mario puts F.L.U.D.D on and sprays him with water, Robin gets wet and soaked, so he punches Mario 4 times and also grabs him by his overalls. "MAMA MIA!" Mario screamed as Robin started to punch him many times but Mario uppercuts Robin and throws him back, Mario hits Robin with his hammer again a few times, so Robin jumps and grabs Mario by his left leg and threw him. Mario equips the Cape Feather as Cape Mario flew around Robin trying to make him dizzy, Robin closes his eyes and blinks before Mario does anything. Robin can't attack Mario, then he decides to throw a few bombs at him then Mario falls down, and Robin kicks Mario in the head. Mario is back with his Metal Cap and he puts it on his head, then transforms into Metal Mario. Robin punches Metal Mario, and his fist starts hurting since Mario is metal and steel. Metal Mario walks to Robin and punches him far away. So Mario's metal form ware off and Robin whacks Mario with his staff many times now. Mario puts on his Cat Suit and scratches Robin in his face and eyes. Robin screams as Cat Mario scratched him. He then gets Mario off him and throws one grenade at him then it explodes making Mario lose his power, and Mario takes out a Smash Ball and crushes it then prepares the Mario Finale. "Oh yeah..... HIYAAAAAA!!'' As Mario shouted and blasts huge massive waves of fireballs towards Robin, so Robin doesn't feel strong enough to survive Mario's attack since the fire is so intense. Robin throws a Flash Bomb and Mario walks through the Flash Bang. Mario throws a bunch of fireballs towards Robin, which he dodged a few fireballs until Mario tried to burn him with his pyrokensis. And Robin kicks Mario off the tower sending him down. A few minutes later Mario was back, with the Super Star! Mario equips his Star and he became invincible. Robin was confused why Mario was changing colors, then Mario runs into Robin several of times. Causing Robin to bleed from his chest and Mario grabs Robin, and impales his chest with a punch. A bunch of blood falls out of Robin's chest. Robin's dead body falls off the Titans Tower, into the ground below. Mario looked back at the tower's rooftop before leaving. DBX! A Warp Pipe appears and Mario continues on his journey. Category:Mario VS DC Comics Themed DBX Fights